


The Effects of Ginger Root

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Figging, M/M, Pain, Vampires, blood-sucking, dark!fic, enslavement, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Arthur is punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effects of Ginger Root

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings, please.

The spider still sat in its enormous web on the dungeon wall as though watching the proceedings.

As before, Arthur lay prostrate, this time strapped to a high cot that supported him at head, mid-section, and calves only. He was tied to it, limbs completely immobile. Even though the man was relentlessly strong and Arthur knew it was useless, he’d fought Cenred on the way down the stone steps. Now Arthur’s muscles screamed from the manhandling as he listened to Cenred humming the same tuneless song he’d hummed upstairs while whittling. It seemed he was making Arthur wait out of sheer cruelty.

“An interesting thing the Greeks invented,” Cenred eventually said. “Have you ever heard of ‘figging,’ Mr. Pendragon?”

“Sod off,” Arthur growled, his mind clearer than it had been in days, possibly from sheer trepidation at the proceedings. He didn’t know what the term meant, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Cenred chuckled and, to Arthur’s horror, spread Arthur’s arse cheeks. Another milk enema? He tensed as Cenred pushed at Arthur’s opening with something pointed and slightly damp, and Arthur knew it was not the nozzle to the enema he’d felt the last time. Neither was it the head of a snake, thank heavens.

“What is that?” Arthur cried, trying to clench as Cenred twisted the thing inside Arthur’s hole, testing the fit.

“All right, although you were so rude, I will tell you,” Cenred said. “This is a piece of ginger root that I have lovingly peeled just for your tight arse.”

“G-ginger?” Arthur asked, a slight tingle taking up inside him.

“Yes. As I said before, the Greeks were an inventive people.”

Arthur drew in slow breaths, staring at the dungeon floor. The root slowly heated, beginning to burn.

Cenred stood to the side, and Arthur could feel him watching.

A quarter of an hour later, and Arthur’s arse was on fire. He couldn’t help the whimper that passed his lips and immediately pressed them firmly together.

“Does it hurt?” Cenred asked conversationally. “Let’s try this.” A slap to Arthur’s arse made Arthur clench in reaction, and the burn became much worse. Sweat broke out on his forehead.

“What do you think?” Cenred asked, obviously amused. “Do you know that some people enjoy figging? Find it erotic?”

Arthur definitely did not and can’t imagine ever doing so. “Get it out!” he rasped.

“What? So soon? Sorry, but the Count wants to make sure you get the message this time. Pity his little pet did not convince you before. I told him I thought you rather liked it.”

Arthur’s cheeks burned with humiliation and pain. The ginger root seemed to seep into his flesh, setting him on fire from the inside.

Suddenly, the table flipped and Arthur found himself staring at the ceiling. Before he could gather his wits, he felt Cenred’s hands on his cock, pulling it upward.

“Not hard at all,” Cenred tutted. “Pity.” He held something up so Arthur could see. It appeared to be another piece of ginger root—this one carved long and thin and flaring at the top.

“No…” Arthur mewled, throwing pride to the wind in the face of realization. “Please, don’t.”

But Cenred did, and most gleefully. Stretching Arthur’s limp cock upward, he inserted the root, sliding it down until it wouldn’t go any farther.

Arthur screamed at the feel of it even before the terrible burn set in.

“And now I’ll leave you to contemplate your misdeeds,” Cenred said.

Arthur yelled and squirmed, unable to dislodge the large plug from his anus, as it had been carved to fit in and stay, and helpless to do anything about the thin piece lodged inside his cock. His insides burned, and soon his face streamed with tears and snot.

Hours felt like days until Cenred returned.

“Losing the burn?” he asked.

Arthur quivered. The intensity had lessened a bit in the last fifteen minutes.

Without warning, Cenred whipped the root from Arthur’s cock, and Arthur screamed. Before he could recover, Cendred inserted a fresh piece, smiling as Arthur cried out again. The table flipped, and Cenred exchanged the root in Arthur’s arse for a larger, fresh piece, the damp root immediately taking effect as it hit Arthur’s enflamed skin.

“You bastard!” Arthur yelled. Cenred only laughed and disappeared again.

Arthur tried to distract himself by counting nicks in the stones on the floor, but the incredible heat inside him wouldn’t allow it. He thought he could take the arse plug alone, but the root in his cock was so intolerable, he found himself sobbing from it. The roots were exchanged three more times.

Hours later, Arthur didn’t know how many, footsteps sounded behind him and the table flipped again, Arthur cringed.

“My poor angel.” It was the Count. Arthur opened his eyes, vaguely aware of his bite marks flaring. The Count’s eyes ran over him. “I do not like to see you this way.” He ran a finger down Arthur’s bare chest, and then up again, flicking at his nipples. To Arthur’s surprised horror, his cock began to fill. Dracula reached down and lifted Arthur’s ball sac appreciatively. “So lovely.” He leaned over and kissed Arthur’s lips.

“I’m sure you will never displease me again.” Dracula’s blue eyes grew hard. “If you do, I warn you that it will be I giving out the punishment, and I will not be so gentle as Cenred. It is love, you see, that makes me punish you. It is your safety I want to ensure. So in love, I will make certain you obey.”

With a lingering brush of fingertips to Arthur’s thigh, the Count turned to go.

“No! Please…take them out! I’ll be good,” Arthur whimpered, but Dracula disappeared up the steps, heedless of Arthur’s pleas.

 


End file.
